Joyeux Noël Teddy
by Magda-Lennah
Summary: Ce soir c'est noël et Teddy est triste. Pourquoi ? C'est ce que Victoire va tenter de savoir.


**Titre :** Joyeux Noël Teddy

**Fandom :** Harry Potter

**Personnages :** Teddy Lupin, Victoire Weasley et le clan Weasley-Potter en général

**Auteur :** Magda-Lennah

**Disclaimer :** Un jour le Père Noël m'apportera les droits d'auteur de la saga, ce jour là je deviendrais riche mais en attendant je ne me fais pas une mornille sur ce texte.

**Remerciements :** A mon stylo bic qui ne me lâche jamais et qui revient toujours dans ma trousse alors que je le perds 10 fois par jour.

**Notes : **Teddy et Victoire.. Un de mes couples préféré ! Cet OS est le tout premier que j'ai publié et c'était ... heu ... y'a 1ans ou deux peut-être ^^

* * *

** Joyeux Noël Teddy  
**

C'étaient les vacances de Noël et la neige tombait au Terrier. Le jardin était recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanche.

Teddy était assis sur le lit de l'ancienne chambre de Percy, son oncle... Teddy était triste et, silencieusement, il traçait des formes imaginaires sur la fenêtre couverte de buée.

Tous ces gens, les Weasley, les Potter et les Delacour, étaient installés en bas et fêtaient le 24 décembre.  
George racontait sa jeunesse à Poudlard aux enfants ; les plus jeunes écoutaient émerveillés et impatients de se rendre à l'école de magie tandis que les plus grands souriaient, mélancoliques et nostalgiques du temps passé.  
Certains adultes écoutaient d'une oreille, se rappelant avec émotion les farces des jumeaux rouquins.

Il n'avait pas sa place ici. Le seul avec qui il possédait un lien était Harry, son parrain. Les autres... les autres avaient pitié. Oui ils avaient pitié du pauvre Teddy Lupin, orphelin de la guerre qui avait perdu ses deux parents en une nuit. Ils avaient pitié, tous, comme à Poudlard. C'était sa dernière année et pourtant les regards étaient les mêmes : curieux et emplis de pitié.

Oh bien sûr il donnait le change, il passait pour le rigolo de la bande, le Poufsouffle qui amusait ses camarades en changeant la couleur de ses cheveux. Un garçon sûr de lui.

Le digne fils de sa mère, répétait Hagrid. Nymphadora dans toute sa splendeur, se plaignait la directrice, cette vieille MacGonagall.

Oui mais seul, Teddy ressemblait beaucoup plus à son père que les autres ne le pensaient. Empli de doute, de chagrin et de peur. Il n'y avait qu'Andromeda, sa grand-mère, son unique famille, qui connaissait ses secrets.

Elle essayait de le rassurer, en vain. De plus Mamie se faisait vieille et viendrait un jour où elle partirait. Personne n'était éternel et il se retrouverait seul. Il y aurait bien Harry qui lui proposerait de venir vivre chez lui mais Teddy dirait non. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse le voir aussi faible.

Le jeune homme aperçut son reflet dans la vitre. Son apparence reflétait en tout point son humeur : ses cheveux châtains ternes, ses yeux noisette et sa peau pâle rappelaient son père peu après les nuits de pleine lune.

- Ted' je peux entrer ? C'est moi Victoire.

Victoire. Elle ne devait pas le voir comme ça. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Cheveux turquoise, yeux chocolat et teint halé, le Teddy que tout le monde connaissait était de retour ! C'était l'avantage d'être Métamorphomage.

- Tu peux entrer Vicky.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme d'une quinzaine d'années qui abordait une longue chevelure blond caramel aux reflets roux, retenue en une haute queue de cheval qui dansait dans son dos. Sa peau était légèrement bronzée et son visage en forme de cœur lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Ses yeux azur étincelaient et ses joues étaient sublimées par des taches de rousseur de la même couleur que sa crinière.

Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de Teddy qui cachait sa gêne par un sourire moqueur.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de ne plus m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule ?

- Un sacré paquet de fois ! rigola le jeune homme.

La semi-Vélane lui envoya un regard mauvais qui le fit déglutir.

Victoire était l'une des rares personnes qui savaient le percer à jour, elle le connaissait par cœur et arrivait avec une facilité déconcertante à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens. Ce n'était pas sa faute, elle lui avait toujours fait cet effet-là. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'elle l'embrassait sur la joue, ses cheveux prenaient une teinte rouge vif et son visage devenait écrevisse.

Ça les faisait bien rire les adultes, ils ne se gênaient pas pour le lui rappeler pendant les dîners où tout le monde était réuni. Heureusement pour lui le jeune Lupin avait entre-temps appris à contenir son don. Ce qui ne servait strictement à rien lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Teddy s'arrangeait donc toujours pour taquiner Victoire, l'empêchant ainsi de se ridiculiser.

- Tout va bien Teddy ?

Elle le regardait les sourcils froncés et le Poufsouffle se mit à rougir comme un idiot.

- Bien sûr que ça va, pourquoi ça n'irait pas Vicky ?

Teddy se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé trop vite pour être crédible. Il s'empressa de sourire à la jeune fille et pour changer de sujet il modifia son nez pour lui faire prendre la forme d'un bec d'aigle, le symbole de la maison de Victoire.

- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet Ted', y'a un truc qui cloche et je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire.

- N'importe quoi ! s'écria le jaune et noir en changeant de nouveau son nez pour qu'il reprenne sa forme d'origine. Je vais bien Vic' !

Énervé il partit à l'autre bout de la pièce, le plus loin possible de la Serdaigle. Celle-ci se leva et le rejoignit. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu n'arrêtes pas de nous éviter et j'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

- C'est dur à comprendre.

- Explique-moi.

Le sorcier sourit devant la drôle de logique de sa partenaire.

- S'il te plaît Teddy...

- Je n'ai pas ma place ici.

Voilà c'était dit, toutes ces fois à essayer de le dire sans réussir. Maintenant que c'était fait Teddy avait imaginé que le poids qui lui pesait sur les épaules disparaîtrait mais c'était tout autre. Il semblait même encore plus lourd que d'habitude.  
Sa "cousine" éclata de rire.

- Enfin Teddy ne dis pas d'âneries tu as autant ta place ici que moi !

- Non.

- Et peux-tu me dire pourquoi je te prie ?

Elle avait pincé les lèvres, un tic qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère mais qui n'enlevait en rien sa beauté.

- Enfin Victoire ouvre les yeux ! s'énerva le sorcier. Je suis ici uniquement parce que je vous fais pitié ! Je n'ai aucun lien sanguin avec vous je ne devrais même pas être ici !

La jeune femme eut la désagréable impression de se prendre une gifle, elle sentit son cœur se serrer et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

- Ne dis pas ça...

- Et pourquoi ? Tu as peur Victoire, peur d'entendre la vérité, mais ce que je te dis est vrai ! Je. Ne. Suis. Rien.

- C'est... c'est faux, enfin Teddy tu n'es pas rien !

- Alors qu'est-ce que je suis ? Mis à part le fils de deux héros morts à la guerre ? Quand on me regarde on ne voit que ça Victoire, le fils de Remus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks.

- Tu... tu es mon cousin et je...  
- JE NE SUIS PAS TON COUSIN !

Il avait hurlé tellement fort qu'il était certain qu'on l'avait entendu jusqu'en bas. Il fixa son regard sur l'adolescente en face de lui. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues et elle tremblait, secouée par de violents sanglots.

- Va-t'en Victoire, laisse-moi.

Il la vit partir vers la porte, l'ouvrir puis la refermer. Il soupira tandis qu'elle le rejoignait. Elle glissa un paquet dans sa main. Surpris il se retourna vers elle.

- Je voulais que mon cadeau soit le premier que tu ouvres.

Et elle partit laissant derrière elle un doux parfum de muguet. Il l'entendit descendre les escaliers à grande vitesse.

Le Métamorphomage s'assit sur le lit et regarda le paquet dans sa main. Il était carré et plutôt lourd. L'emballage était jaune et noir comme les couleurs de sa maison. Il hésita quelques minutes puis finit par déballer le présent qui lui avait été fait tout en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Il fut surpris de découvrir un cube en verre de la taille de sa main. Il saisit l'objet qui s'illumina et se mit à montrer des photos. Lui et Harry, lui et Victoire, lui et sa grand-mère, lui et les Weasley, lui et ses parents quand ils étaient encore vivants, lui et Kingsley, lui et ses amis de Poufsouffle, lui et tous ceux qui l'aimaient. Lui et tous ceux qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné.

À cet instant Teddy Lupin se sentit véritablement seul, la solitude le transperça laissant un goût amer sur son palais et une forte envie de pleurer et d'hurler en même temps.  
Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et le jeune garçon se prit à espérer voir Victoire mais ce n'était que Harry demandant s'il pouvait entrer. Le filleul du Survivant hocha vaguement la tête et se rassit sur le lit qu'il avait abandonné quelques instants plus tôt. Il se concentra de nouveau sur le cube de verre qui continuait de projeter des images.

Il sentit l'Élu s'asseoir sur le lit et durant une minute le silence régna.

- Victoire est descendue en larmes. Elle n'a pas voulu dire pourquoi et refuse de laisser quelqu'un entrer dans la cuisine où elle s'est enfermée. Molly est à deux doigts de craquer et personne ne sait pourquoi elle est dans cet état mais je pense que tu n'y es pas étranger, n'est-ce pas Ted' ?

- J'te jure Harry, j'voulais pas la faire pleurer !

L'ancien Gryffondor ébouriffa ses cheveux turquoise en souriant.

- Je sais Teddy, je sais.

Le silence prit de nouveau possession de la pièce, le Poufsouffle n'entendait même plus les murmures venant du salon.

- Tu sais, commença Harry, moi aussi je suis orphelin et j'ai été élevé par des gens qui, on peut le dire, ne m'aimaient pas vraiment. Tu as de la chance dans ton malheur, tu as des gens qui t'aiment et même si aucun d'eux n'a de lien du sang avec toi, mise à part Andromeda, ils ont un lien tout aussi puissant qui les lient à toi. Et tu sais ce que c'est ?

Ted' secoua négativement la tête et son parrain sourit une nouvelle fois.

- Ce sont les liens du cœur, Teddy. Ils t'aiment, on t'aime. Tu es un membre de la famille et sans toi rien ne serait pareil. Je sais une chose, c'est que tes parents t'aimaient de tout leur cœur et qu'ils savaient que même s'ils mouraient il y aurait des gens pour s'occuper de toi. Ils savaient que tu ne serais jamais seul et ils ont eu raison, non ?

- Je suppose.

- Il y a du monde en bas, Ted. Et nous n'avons pas tous un lien du sang mais ça ne nous empêche pas de nous aimer.

La vieille horloge sonna minuit et on entendit les cris de joie des enfants.

- Allez viens, Molly sera affreusement vexée si tu ne venais pas enfiler ton pull façon Weasley !

Il rit et se leva imité par son parrain qui le prit affectueusement par l'épaule. Une fois arrivé en bas Teddy ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la grande famille de rouquins mélangée à celle des Potter s'agiter gaiement sous l'immense sapin richement décoré qui abritait un gigantesque tas de cadeaux de toutes les formes possibles et imaginables.

Harry donna une claque affectueuse dans le dos de son filleul qui d'après lui ressemblait de plus en plus à ses parents. Il partit rejoindre son épouse qui l'attendait un peu plus loin.

- Ah Teddy te voilà !

L'interpellé se retourna vers Fleur qui le regardait un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Le temps n'avait fait que la rendre plus belle.

- Joyeux Noël Tante Fleur !

Elle lui sourit et lui fit la bise.

- Victoire est dans la cuisine, peux-tu aller la chercher ?

Le jeune sorcier grimaça et obéit. Il entra dans la cuisine. Victoire était dos à lui, devant l'évier. Il sortit le cadeau de sa poche et sans bruit s'approcha d'elle et le glissa dans une de ses mains. Elle sursauta et se retourna vers son "cousin", ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes ce qui déchira le cœur de Teddy.

Il effleura ses joues humides du bout des doigts. Il lui montra son cadeau d'un geste du visage. Aucune parole n'était échangée, tout était dans les yeux. La bleu et argent prit le paquet dans ses mains et l'ouvrit délicatement, sa bouche forma un "O" d'étonnement. Teddy ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand la semi-Vélane leva la chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle pendait la moitié d'un cœur du même métal.

- Je sais que tu aimes bien les trucs moldus alors je me suis dit...

- Où est l'autre moitié ?

Les premières paroles n'étaient que des murmures. Rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux il sortit la deuxième moitié du pendentif de sa poche.

- J'aurais dû te donner les deux en même temps, dit-il en tendant le bijou à la jeune fille. Comme ça tu pourras l'offrir à celui que... tu aimes.

- Tu me le mets ?

Teddy se déplaça derrière la jeune femme et prenant la chaîne il l'attacha, effleurant son cou de la paume de la main. Il fut secrètement ravi de la voir frissonner. Elle prit le second collier et tout en rougissant l'attacha au cou du Poufsouffle.

Une tomate mûre n'aurait pas été plus rouge que les joues du jeune Lupin. Il y eut un grand fracas et l'oncle George se retrouva devant eux un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ma super oreille coupée a cru entendre la chamade de deux cœurs battants et tonton Georgie va donc vous filer un coup de main !

- Et avec quoi ? questionna Victoire.

- Du gui ! La tradition veut qu'un baiser soit amoureusement échangé sous une branche de gui.

Tout en parlant le rouquin avait ensorcelé la plante qui lévitait au-dessus des deux jeunes adultes.

- Sur ce je vous laisse seuls.

La pièce retrouva le silence qui avait précédé George Weasley.

- De toute façon, dit Victoire avec un haussement d'épaules, on l'aurait fait avec ou sans gui.

Elle s'approcha de son sorcier préféré et l'embrassa. C'était doux et violent à la fois. Une avalanche prit possession des deux êtres et ce fut Teddy qui eut la réaction la plus... voyante. En effet à la seconde où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent le jeune homme perdit totalement le contrôle de son don de Métamorphomage qui faisait de sa chevelure un arc-en-ciel de couleurs : bleu, rouge, vert, blanc, rose, jaune, noir, violet... tout y passa. Victoire s'écarta de Teddy en éclatant de rire.

- Je te fais drôlement d'effet, pouffa-t-elle.

- Tu n'imagines même pas, soupira le sorcier en enlaçant la jolie blonde.

Il se sentait bien ici avec elle mais sa place n'était pas là. Il embrassa son front avec tendresse avant de lui prendre la main pour l'amener vers le salon.

- Allons rejoindre les autres j'ai hâte de voir de quelle couleur est mon pull cette année.

La Serdaigle éclata d'un rire des plus sublimes.

- Notre famille est vraiment exceptionnelle ! rajouta Teddy.

Le sourire que lui offrit Victoire valait toutes les guerres du monde. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble, main dans la main, vers le salon sous le regard aimant des adultes.

- Joyeux Noël Teddy, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Vic.

Oui vraiment, Teddy avait la plus belle famille qu'on puisse espérer.

* * *

Pour chaque review, Molly Weasley vous envoie un pull de sa fabrication !


End file.
